SN
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Los integrantes de la comunidad se encuentran con un par de inesperadas personas cuando atraviesan las minas de Moria. ¿Quienes son? ¿Por que no hablan la lengua comun? Y lo más importante, ¿Por que esa mujer esta mostrando las piernas?. Dos OC y ninguno es una Mary Sue o un Gary Stue. Es T porque soy paranoica. Sin titulo por ahora, se aceptan ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: Los integrantes de la comunidad se encuentran con un par de inesperadas personas cuando atraviesan las minas de Moria. ¿Quienes son? ¿Por que no hablan la lengua comun? Y lo más importante, ¿Por que esa mujer esta mostrando las piernas?. **

**Voy a publicar más capitulos tan pronto como arreglen el cargador de mi computadora y pueda escribir, lo mismo se aplica para mis otras historias.**

**Gracias a LORTcool, mi BETA.**

Un dolor punzante le atravesó la rodilla, se había tropezado con uno de esos esqueletos pequeños que al perderse con el tiempo todo lo que cubrían los huesos eran los hogares de las arañas, estas se instalaban en los cascos que nunca les quitaron a los cadáveres y creaban desde una pequeña costilla a otra asquerosas telarañas con las que atrapaban a sus presas. A ella, desafortunada mente, se le había enganchado uno de sus pies en una de las ya mencionadas pequeñas costillas y había caído directamente sobre lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas piedras muy puntiagudas que se le incrustaron en la piel de la rodilla y los alrededores.

En otra situación se hubiese sentado un poco más lejos de donde había caído y se habría puesto a revisar su herida para sacar el elemento incrustado, desinfectarse la herida y si hubiese sido algo más grave se cosería la herida o le pediría a un compañero que lo hiciera por ella, pero en estos momentos no se encontraba en una situación que le permitiera realizar esto. Así que tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y acomodarse la mochila que llevaba en la espalda porque al caer un brazo de esta se le había salido de los hombros. Luego se paró lo más rápido que pudo, se acomodó el carcaj de flechas robado que también se había salido de lugar, tomó con una mano el arco que había robado junto con el carcaj y con la otra una linterna, y siguió corriendo.

El dolor de los elementos ensartados en su rodillas la hacían estremecerse y el sudor que venía acumulando desde hace tres días, por estar corriendo y escalando rocas sin poder haberse duchado, le cubría toda la cara. Trató de no pensar en el dolor de la pierna y se concentró en seguir corriendo. Ella tenía que alcanzar a Jamie no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, y ya se había retrasado suficiente con su caída sin mencionar que no era la corredora más veloz del mundo.

Comenzó a correr como si la persiguiera mil demonios, algo que en realidad no estaba tan lejos de lo que le estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de lo que era las criaturas que los estaban persiguiendo pero estaba extremadamente segura de que no eran nada bueno. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar hasta unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba su amigo, este era mucho más rápido que ella e incluso con la pierna como la tenía en esos momentos seguía siendo más rápido.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó el chico que iba a a delantera. Volteó la cabeza lo que más pudo para ver a su amiga sin quitar la vista del camino. El había visto tropezarse con el esqueleto y estaba casi seguro de que había visto sangre en su pierna pero no pudo detenerse por que una de las criaturas lo perseguía y tenía que deshacerse de _es_o.

-¡Creo que sí! ¡No te preocupes, tu sigue corriendo!- Contestó la chica a gritos mientras saltaba otro de los pequeños esqueletos. El chico hizo un mueca como si quisiera protestar pero vio a otra de las criaturas, le disparo una flecha con el arco robado y continuo corriendo.

Camila divisó una escalera de piedra, era vieja y bastante delgada, los pedazos de piedra que rellenaban los escalones no estaban parecían que los habían hecho desaparecer a martillazos y solo quedaba la parte superficial del escalón. Lucía bastante inestable pero suponía que podría aguantar el peso de ellos.

-¡Jamie, detente!- Gritó a su amigo. Este se detuvo, volteó hasta ella y la miró interrogante. Ella le señalo a la vieja escalera y el pareció dudad.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó. Al parecer el también pensaba que la escalera era algo inestable.

-¡Si!- Ella comenzó a correr hasta la escalera y luego Jamie la siguió. El seguía mirando inquieto la escalera pero no le quedo más remedio que confiar en su amiga, las criaturas estaban aumentando sus números y se les acercaban demasiado rápido como para que pudieran escalar las rocas de al lado y dejarlos atrás. Había por lo menos quince monstruos más sumado a los diez que ya los perseguían.

Camila subió primero apresurada mente tratando de no pisar con demasiada fuerza los escalones, no sabía cuanto aguantarían y sinceramente no quería tentar la suerte más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Subió unos cuantos escalones más y se giró para ver que tal le estaba yendo a su amigo, al parecer este había seguido su ejemplo porque estaba sus puntas de pie y evitaba tocar los escalones durante más de unos segundos.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al final de la escalera que constaba de, bueno, no tenía idea de cuantos escalones tenía no estaba lo suficientemente concentra como para poder contarlos, pero sabía que eran muchos porque llevaba como cinco minutos subiendo, una de las criaturas le saltó en frente y se lanzó para arremeter contra ella. Ella se detuvo congelada, no tuvo tiempo de poner una flecha en el arco para disparar así que se tiró hasta el lado derecho de la escalera. La criatura pasó de largo y ella pudo tomar una flecha del carcaj y clavarse la en el cuello a la cosa esa. Pudo sentir como la flecha atravesaba la carne tal cual como lo hacía un cuchillo al clavarlo en el lomo de un pollo para cortarlo, ella se estremeció al sentir como la flecha se detenía en el hueso de la criatura.

Su amigo Jamie rápidamente reacciono sacando un flecha de su propio carcaj y clavando la en el pecho de la criatura. Esta se quedo in usualmente tranquila por las heridas de las armas, y al ver que la vida parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo ambos se apresuraron a lanzar lo escalera abajo.

La chica lanzó un suspiro y volteándose continuo su camino escalera arriba. Su amigo hizo lo mismo pero tuvo que detenerse un escalón antes de los dos escalones donde había caído la criatura. Los antes nombrados se estaban deshaciendo, al parecer el peso de la criatura y el de su amiga superaron el aguante que tenían estos. Jamie tenía que hacer algo rápido, dudaba mucho de la estabilidad del escalón que les seguía a los que debía saltar e incluso desconfiaba bastante del escalón en el que estaba parado en ese momento.

Evitando pensar en que podría caerse al vacío y estrellarse contra el suelo para quedar como unos panqueques que se le caían siempre a la mala cocinera que era su hermana, el chico saltó. Apenas logró caer en el borde del tercer escalón con la poca energía que le quedaba y su pie lastimado, se apresuro a subir al próximo escalón con el dolor de la herida a cuestas y continuó subiendo.

Después de aproximadamente otros dos minutos más la pareja llegó al final de la escalera para continuar por un pasillo oscuro. Ambos iban moviendo las linternas de un lado a otro en busca de las criaturas pero estas no se veían y no podían oír los tambores que hace un tiempo atormentaban sus oídos.

Al no notar nada fuera de lo normal excepto el inusual silencio ambos chicos se detuvieron y tomaron aire, lo necesitaban luego de todo lo ocurrido. Jamie abrió uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila, sacó una pequeña cantimplora y sin dudarlo la alzó hacia arriba y la coloco en su boca. Nunca estuvo tan feliz en todo su vida de tomar un poco de agua caliente, ni siquiera noto que el agua estaba caliente, apenas esta lo toco pudo sentir como la boca seca se le humedecía y la garganta dolorida era calmada por contenido de eso pequeño objeto. Camila al ver a su amigo se permitió sentarse y sacar su propia cantimplora.

-Esto definitivamente va a quedar en mi lista de_ Peores experiencia_s- Comentó la chica antes de beber un poco de agua- ¡Dios esto esta genial!-

-Ni que lo digas- Le contestó Jamie a sus dos comentarios. Este la miró, luego miró suelo alumbrándolo con la linterna y se recosto en el. De repente, todo la adrenalina que su cuerpo había tenido desapareció por completo y su cara adopto una expresión triste. _¿Como habían llegado esta ahí? ¿Como iban a salir?. _Llevaban tres días deambulando por esa cuevas y todavía no podían salir, y como para empeorarlo todo hoy se encontraron con esas criaturas olvidadas por dios.

Su amiga, adivinando sus pensamientos, soltó.

-Cuando sepa quien fue el inepto que nos dejó aquí tu me ayudaras a golpearlo ¿Verdad, Jamie?- Se notaba que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, y hubiese funcionado si la situación en la que estaban no hubiese trastornado tanto a Jamie y si la voz de su amiga no sonara tan condenada mente triste y al borde del llanto.

-Por supuesto- Jamie trato de sonreír y dijo lo que solía decir cada vez que hablaban de golpear a alguien- Tu lo distraerás con tu voz de sirena y yo lo golpearé.-

Camila abrió la boca para hacer un comentario acerca de la última vez que el dijo eso pero la cerro inmediatamente al ver como una luz naranja, como de un fuego, aparecía al final del pasillo. Ella se levantó de inmediato, guardo la cantimplora en la mochila y colocó una flecha en el arco. Su amigo al ver lo que hacía también se paró y miró lo que había llamado la atención de la chica.

La luz comenzó a aumentar hasta cubrir todo el cuadro del pasillo y los chicos no necesitaron más usar las linternas, la cosa de la esquina iluminaba mucho más que una maquina a pilas. De la nada comenzó a hacer un calor insoportable, ambos chicos podían sentir como el aire se calentaba y les rozaba la piel. Camila, al ver que la cosa era un gigante rodeado de fuego, disparó el arma pero la flecha no llego a alcanzar a la criatura antes de desintegrarse en polvo. Intentó lanzar otra pero ocurrió lo mismo.

Su amigo le hizo un gesto aterrado con la cabeza y ambos gritaron lo mismo.

-¡CORRE!-

Los dos echaron a correr tanto como podían. Pasaron a través de otro pasillo al doblar a la izquierda y Camila casi se cae en un hueco ubicado en el centro del pasillo. Luego ser salvada de caer por Jamie continuo corriendo y lanzó miradas intranquilas hacia atrás para ver cuan lejos estaba la bola de fuego.

Luego de mirar por cuarta vez a la criatura no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido que tenía con el Balrog de la pelicula de los señor de los anillos, pero por suerte los Balrogs no existían, solo eran parte de la imaginación de un viejo que vivió en la segunda guerra mundial. Pero si se ponía a pensar en ello, las criaturas que antes los atacaron parecían ser orcos, los mismo que atacaron a los personajes en la pelicula, los mismo que desaparecieron antes de que apareciera el Balrog, pero no podían ser la misma cosa, no podían ¿Verdad?.

_Definitivamente, el agotamiento te hace pensar cosas tontas_, pensó _creer que esas cosas podrían ser las mismas_, sacudió la cabeza como para demostrarse que la idea era ridícula_, lo más probable es que sean algún tipo de monos con los que experimentaron la CIA o los Japoneses y se salieron de control, y ahora nosotros somos parte de su cena o ago así. _

Abandono sus pensamientos al oír a su amigo gritar que fueran hacia la derecha en un lugar donde los pasillos se dividían en tres, ella siguió las ordenes y rezó para que la cosa que se parecía a un Balrog tomara otra dirección.

Continuaron corriendo y Jamie pudo divisar a lo lejos un grupo de lo que el esperaba fueran personas. Al acercarse un poco más ambos notaron que si eran personas, unos hombres y unos niños, pero los hombres también los habían notado a ellos y les estaban amenazando con un arco y espadas. Ninguno de los dos paró de correr por verlos, es más, corrieron con más fuerza. Ya cuando estaban a mitad de camino de ellos Jamie gritó.

-¡No disparen! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo queremos alejarnos de esa cosa!.

Los hombres de enfrente solo los miraron confundidos y siguieron apuntando las armas, viendo esto Jamie volvió a gritar.

-¡Por favor! ¡No somos una amenaza! ¡Solo huimos del monstruo!.

Los hombres y los cuatro niños que los acompañaban los miraron confundidos de nuevo y luego de unos segundos Jamie pudo ver que el hombre rubio alto les hablaba a sus compañeros y todos bajaron sus armas, pero no perdieron la postura defensiva que habían armado.

Ya estando a unos cuantos pasos de los hombres un anciano con una larga barba blanca y un bastón se acercó un poco a ellos y abrupta mente se detuvo, el anciano miraba con los ojos abiertos el fondo del pasillo al igual que sus compañeros. Jamie también volteó para verlo pero Camila no podía pensar en voltearse, no quería ver como la luz producida por el fuego de la criatura volvía a alumbrar el espacio.

Uno de los hombres, el de cabellos algo pelirrojos pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que ni Jamie ni Camila conocían. El anciano, al oír lo que había dicho el otro compre cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza y le contestó en el mismo extraño idioma.

-El Balrog, un demonio del mundo antiguo.

Jamie solo había entendido una sola palabra de las que el viejo había pronunciado. Balrog, como el de ESDLA. Él no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de angustia, ahora no solo estaban perdidos en una cueva con un montón de cosas asesinas que se parecían a monos y siendo perseguidos por una bola de fuego andante,sino que estaban perdidos en una cueva con un montón de cosas asesinas que se parecían a monos , siendo perseguidos por una bola de fuego andante y juntó a un grupo de locos que nombraban criaturas imaginarias en situaciones de riesgo. Jamie no lo sabía pero Camila tenía exactamente los mismo pensamientos.

De repente, luego de que el anciano pronunciara unas palabras más gritó: ¡Corred! y por más de que no entendieran el idioma en que hablaba, ambos captaron que quería que el grupo huyera, así que ellos huyeron con los otros.

Todos corrieron hasta una especie de corniza y el anciano comenzó a hablar apresuradamente con el hombre de cabello oscuro, le gritó algo y ambos continuaron el camino por las escaleras con Jamie y Camila por delante de ellos, junto con el resto de hombres y niños. Mientras corrían por un pasillo Camila no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡¿Acaso a los estúpidos que crearon este lugar no conocían las barandillas?!- No podía correr rápido sin correr el riesgo de caerse al precipicio y no podía detenerse por que la criatura de fuego iba a hacerla viva. Luego de pensar unos segundos decidió que sería mejor caerse por el precipicio a morir asada, después de todo, siempre quiso hacer Salto Base aunque estaba vez si caía no iba a haber un paracaídas que evitara que quedara hecha panqueque en el suelo.

Todos seguían corriendo por los pasillos en fila india, ya que estos eran demasiado angostos como para que todos entraran. Jamie había conseguido adelantarse hasta quedar detrás del hombre de pelo rubio y Camila sin querer perder de vista a su amigo, olvidó sus preocupaciones sobre caer al vacío y apresuró el paso para quedar detrás de él.

De repente, el hombre rubio saltó y a Jamie no le costó darse cuenta de porque lo hizo. Una parte del pasillo faltaba y si el otro hombre hubiera seguido corriendo habría caído al vacío, sin pensarlo mucho saltó el espacio y cayó junto al rubio. Jamie se levantó rápidamente y le prestó atención a su amiga.

-¡Salta!- Gritó el chico.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Me voy a caer!- Le contestó la chica a gritos.

-¡Salta! ¡Es eso o morir quemada! ¡No seas tarada!- Vovió a gritar Jamie.

Camila solo lo miró. Ella no quería morir asada, era una de las formas más horribles de morir, pero tampoco quería saltar. Por más de que a ella le hubiese gustado hacer salto base no quería intentarlo sin un paracaídas, no quería morir.

Luego al ver como el hombre de pelo negro detrás de ella se preparaba para tirar a uno de los niños por el acantilado, ella se rindió. Se preparó para saltar.

-¡No te preocupes, te voy a agarrar!- Gritó Jamie acercándose al borde. El hombre rubio también se acercó al borde, adivinando las intenciones de Jamie. Internamente estaba feliz de que el rubio se hubiese acercado, no estaba segura si Jamie realmente podría subirla hasta el otro lado si quedaba en borde, después de todo tenía el tobillo demasiado a la derecha y por las caras que hacía cuando corría sabía que le dolía como el infierno. Seguro se lo había quebrado.

Camila respiró hondo, hizo un paso para atrás flexionando las rodillas, y saltó. Ella podía sentir como sus pies extrañaban el contacto con el piso y luego de unos segundos, cayó. Afortunadamente, si llegó a alcanzar el otro lado y los dos hombres solo tuvieron que empujar un poco más adentro para evitar el riesgo de caer.

El piso tembló y anciano saltó hasta donde estaban. Comenzaron a llover flechas desde arriba y se pudo oír al hombre con el pelo castaño caro gritar:

-¡Merry! ¡Pippin!- Y luego agarrando a dos niños saltó el espacio sin pasillo que en ese momento se agrandó más.

Luego el hombre de pelo negro dijo algo tirando a otro niño y se dispuso a tirar a otro niño con barba pero este se negó.

¿_Niño con barba? ¿Desde cuando los niños tienen barba?_ Pensó Jamie. El niño con barba y armadura saltó y cayó en el borde del abismo. El hombre rubio lo sostuvo de la barba, el niño gritó algo y el rubio lo subió del todo. Luego el piso del pasillo se destruyó todavía más, y el hombre de pelo negro junto con un niño quedaron atrapados del otro lado.

El pedazo de pasillo donde ambos habían quedado comenzó a balancearse, y el niño y el hombre comenzaron a hacer presión de un lado para manejar el movimiento. Luego de unos momentos de tensión en los que Camila pensó que vería morir a dos personas, el niño y el hombre cayeron junto a donde estaba el rubio y este los acercó al lado seguro.

El anciano gritó algo y todos comenzaron a correr detrás del hombre de pelo oscuro. Ya después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos, Camila notó que el viejo se quedaba detrás, a nadie pareció importarle pues parecía que el viejo podía seguir les el paso. Ellos siguieron corriendo por un puente y Camila podía ver la luz de la salida pero dejó de correr hasta esta cuando todos dejaron de hacerlo para ver al anciano que se había quedado en medio del puente y se enfrentaba al a la criatura. El viejo gritaba algo pero ni ella ni Jamie entendían lo que decía.

-_Soy siervo del fuego secreto, administrador de llama de anon. Tu fuego oscuro es en vano- _Camila dejó de prestar atención después de escuchar esas palabras, estaba demasiado concentrada en la criatura y en la luz que salía del bastón del viejo. Además, no entendía un pepino lo que decía.

Luego todo pasó tan rápido que el cerebro de ella no fue capaz de asimilarlo todo. El puente se rompió, la criatura cayó, la criatura golpeó con algo al viejo, este quedó colgando del borde, gritó:_ ¡Corred insensatos!_ y luego cayó.

Uno de los niños soltó un grito agonizante y el hombre de cabellos castaño claro tuvo que evitar que corriera hasta el puente. Seguro era su abuelo, pensó Camila.

Luego todos corrieron hacia afuera. Los niños estaban llorando, el castaño también y los otros hombres no se veían bien tampoco. Sin embargo, eso no evito que dos flechas apuntaran al par de amigos a la cabeza, antes incluso de que pudieran dejar sus mochilas en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá esta el siguiente capitulo, un poco tarde, pero esta.**

**Gracias a mi Beta LOTRcool.**

**Sky: ¡Gracias! De verdad espero que se convierta en la mejor. Besos. :)**

**Katherine: Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía si alguien le iba a gustar por lo que es muy reconfortante. No he subido el cap pronto pero algo es algo ¿No? Besos.**

* * *

_No podemos tener tanta mala suerte, realmente._ Pensó Camila al borde de las lagrimas. No habían terminado de casi morir a manos de un criatura de fuego, cuando ya tenían a un grupo de locos con arcos y espadas de la edad media apuntando les a la cabeza.

¡No era justo! ¡No había hecho nada para merecer esto! ¡No había robado, no había matado a nadie, siempre se comió todos sus vegetales y solo se había escapado de casa una vez! ¡Por dios, ella era voluntaria en la cruz roja! ¡No se lo merecía!.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Camila. Estaba harta, no sabía que hacer. No quería morir, pero estaba demasiado cansada de correr como para idear un plan de escape. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, las piernas le temblaban, la rodilla le sangraba, el codo lo tenía destrozado-estaba segura de eso- y la mochila le pesaba tanto en la espalda que creía que se la quebraría. No es como si tuviera alguna forma de escapar de todas formas.

Ella miró Jamie en busca de ayuda, pero parecía que el estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Camila lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había comenzado a desesperarse, su labio superior cubría el inferior completamente y formaba una linea temblorosa. Su frente estaba arrugada y podía ver como agarraba su pantalón fuertemente con su puño.

Jamie respiró profundamente y con cuidado cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas salvajes que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos al escuchar al hombre rubio hablar en su idioma. No quería llorar frente a ellos, y si lo iban a matar, no quería morir llorando. No era por que se creía demasiado hombre para llorar ni nada de eso, era solo que no se sentía bien morir triste. Hubiese sido mejor morir feliz haciendo algo que le gustara, no atravesado por la espada de un desconcido.

Jamie abrió los ojos y, controlando sus lagrimas, intentó hablar.

-Venimos en son de paz- Dijo lo más rápido que pudo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para controlarse.

El hombre con el pelo oscuro lo miró y dijo algo en su idioma. Ellos no entendieron, como era de esperarse. Jamie volvió hablar.

-Por favor, no somos peligrosos. Dejen que nos vayamos.

De nuevo, el mismo hombre lo miró y habló en su idioma. Camila ya con algo más de confianza al escuchar a su amigo hablar ella intentó hablar.

-No entendemos, ¿No hablan español? ¿O ingles?- Dijo tratando de hacer gestos para que le entendieran que no parecieran amenazantes. ¿Pero, como iba a parecer amenazantes ellos, al borde del llanto y sin armas en las manos?.

El hombre rubio le dijo algo al moreno y parecieron tener una discusión, luego el moreno comenzó a hablar más despacio. No le entendieron y como para tratar de expresar esto Camila negó con la cabeza suavemente y se encogió de hombros. El hombre dijo otras palabras pero estas sonaban mas delicadas, mas suaves, pero igual no lograron entender. Esta vez fue Jamie quien negó con la cabeza imitando a su amiga.

El hombre bajo su espada, pero el rubio no dejo de apuntarles con el arco, podrían intentar correr pero Jamie estaba seguro de que el rubio los atravesaría incluso antes de que pudieran recoger sus cosas para huir.

El moreno comenzó a pronunciar otras palabras y parecía que iba probando diferentes lenguas para ver cual entendían pero fue en vano.

-¿No hablan español?- Preguntó Jamie antes de pronunciar en perfecto ingles.

-Do you Speak English?- Los hombres lo miraron y pareciendo entender lo que le estaba preguntando negaron con la cabeza.

-Parlez-vous français?- Preguntó Camila- Parli italiano? Sprechen Sie Deutsch?- Camila no sabía hablar alemán pero podría arreglarse al menos un rato con su pobre conocimiento del idioma.

El hombre de pelo oscuro negó con la cabeza al oírla a ella y luego al oír a Jamie probar otros idiomas.

El rubio comenzó a discutir con el moreno, quien además de escucharlo estaba gritándole al otro hombre que intentaba levantar a los niños que lloraban en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos de discutir con el rubio y gritarle al otro el hombre les hizo señas indicándoles que recogieran sus cosas.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron sus mochilas con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombre y de la punta de la flecha del rubio. Cuando Jamie intentó levantar su arco el rubio le apuntó directamente a él y rápidamente levanto las manos en señas de "No voy a hacer nada". El otro hombre levantó su arco y el de Camila y les indicó con los brazos, si es que ellos habían entendido bien, que siguieran al grupo de niños y al otro hombre.

Camila y Jamie hicieron lo que entendieron y siguieron al grupo con la flecha del rubio en sus espaldas. El grupo comenzó a acelerar el paso por indicaciones del hombre de pelo oscuro, que al parecer era líder, y ellos tuvieron que seguir su velocidad.

Continuaron caminando-corriendo durante al menos una hora. En esa hora Jamie y Camila pudieron tomarse tiempo para observar mejor a sus captores. El grupo estaba conformado por cuatro hombres, un pelirrojo, uno rubio, uno muy bajito al que Jamie había confundido con un niño barbudo en la cueva y luego estaba el hombre de pelo negro, que al verlo bien tenía un parecido espeluznante con su tío. Y luego estaban los niños, eran cuatro y no debían tener más de seis o siete años por su altura. Todos eran de pelo ruludo pero cada uno tenía una diferente tonalidad, no pudieron verlos bien pues estaban adelante protegidos por los otros hombres. Además, ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente como para prestarles más atención. Les dolía absolutamente todo.

Siguieron caminando a punta de arco-flecha durante el resto del día, solo se detuvieron a buscar un poco de agua en un arroyo donde se les permitió llenar sus cantimploras. Cada tanto, Camila miraba hacia atrás para ver si el rubio les dejaba de apuntar para descansar un rato, pero cada vez que volteaba el rubio estaba estoicamente con el arco apuntando.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse el grupo se detuvo y comenzó a armar una especie de campamento. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron parados quietos con el rubio detrás esperando a ver que hacía. El hombre de pelo oscuro les gritó algo e hizo unas señas tan claras que hasta un niño las podía entender. Colocó sus dos manos juntas a un lado de su cabeza y apoyó esta en sus manos. Camila y Jamie asintieron con la cabeza y se desplomaron sobre el piso quitándose las mochilas.

Jamie fue a sacar su bolsa de dormir de la mochila pero antes para asegurarse miró al rubio que los observaba atentamente y señaló unas colchas que tenía uno de los niños que parecían formar una bolsa de dormir y luego señaló su mochila. El rubio asintió con la cabeza incitándole a continuar peor no dejo de apuntarle hasta que se aseguró de que el único objeto que había sacado era la bolsa de dormir. Luego hizo exactamente lo mismo con Camila.

Camila acomodó su bolsa en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió dentro, la noche estaba fría y no estaba vestida como para soportarla al aire libre. Ella se acostó de lado mirando a Jamie y dándole la espalda al grupo. Estaba destruida, le dolía todo y no tenía fuerzas ni para desinfectarse las heridas. Al ver a Jamie supo que el estaba de la misma manera.

-Deberíamos desinfectarte el hombro- Le dijo a Jamie juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba. La herida merecía un par de puntos y podría infectarse gravemente.

-No se si nos dejarán sacar las cosas, viste la cara que puso cuando intente sacar la bolsa de dormir- Le contestó este e inconscientemente dirigió su brazo a la herida.

-Si tienes razón- Dijo Camila cerrando los ojos. Por dios, estaba muerta de cansancio. Iba dormirse ya.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Jamie- Creo que tengo algo de alcohol en gel en el bolsillo, voy a ponerme un poco en un rato. Ve a dormir.

-Esta bien, no te olvides de limpiar la herida- Dijo Camila y cerrando los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo.

Jamie no tenía realmente alcohol para desinfectarse pero no quería preocupar a su amiga más de lo que ya debía estar. Si tenía suerte la herida no se le infectaría en la noche y aguantaría hasta que pudiera limpiarla en la mañana. Si es que podía.

* * *

Jamie despertó por el golpe de un palo en su estomago.

El muchacho pegó un salto desde su bolsa de dormir preparado para enfrentarse a John. El hombre tenía la mala costumbre de despertarlo con un golpe pero este solía ser más leve, esta vez se había pasado. Él se paró apresuradamente buscando el origen de lo que le había golpeado para devolverle el golpe pero se encontró con un rubio apuntando le con una flecha.

En ese momento Jamie se acordó de que no estaba en el campamento, que no estaba en africa y desde luego que el hombre frente suyo no era John. Estaba muy seguro de que no era John.

Él se quedo quieto levantando las manos en un intento de transmitir que no pretendía hacer nada.

-¿_Por que lo has despertado sin avisarnos?_\- Murmuró el rubio al niño a su lado que sostenía una larga rama de árbol.

-_Quería ver si tiene hambre, por que sino puedo comerme más salchic_as- Contestó el niño.

-_La próxima vez, cómelas y aléjate del prisioner_o- Murmuró con el ceño fruncido e hizo unas señas con la mano- _vuelve con los demás._

Jamie no entendió nada de las palabras que ambos intercambiaron pero pudo adivinar por el tono de voz y gestos del rubio que estaba retándolo.

El niño regañado se fue caminando hasta donde estaba el grupo y Jamie no pudo evitar notar, sorprendido, lo peludo que eran sus pies.

El hombre rubio se centró en él. Jamie se sentó mostrándose lo más tranquilo posible. El rubio bajo su arma para apuntarle a su amiga.

-Despiertala- Jamie solo lo miró. No entendía un pepino.- Despiertala- Intentó de nuevo el rubio de otra forma pero obtuvo exactamente el mismo resultado.

-Despiertala- Dijo de nuevo pero estaba vez sacudiendo con su mano un cuerpo invisible. Ahí Jamie recién entendió. Así que moviéndose despacio hasta donde se ubicaba el cuerpo dormido de su amiga, se agachó frente a su espalda y cuidadosamente la sacudió por el hombro.

-Camila- Dijo una vez- Camila, levantate.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó esta.

-Tenes que levantarte.

-¿Por que?.

-Por que tengo un rubio ceñudo atrás mio con un arco cargado que no va a dudar de atravesarme como a un brochette.

-¿Un rubio?- Preguntó asustada Camila levantándose rápidamente- Oh, dios. Pensé que lo había soñado.

-Ya quisieras, pero no. Vení.

Camila lo siguió caminando preocupada. Su sueño había sido real, más que su sueño, su pesadilla.

No les tomo mucho llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio, despues de todo solo había unos diez pasos entre donde ella estaba durmiendo y donde se encontraba el otro hombre.

El rubio les señaló con la mano el lugar a donde el niño se había ido luego de que este lo echara, dijo algo y empujó a Camila y Jamie para que caminaran en dirección al grupo.

Al llegar, el hombre de pelo oscuro con el que habían hablado por la noche les señaló el suelo frente a el invitándolos a sentarse. Luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-No entendemos- Dijo Camila señalando a Jamie y ella mientras con el dedo apuntaba la boca del hombre y su propio oído para luego negar con el dedo. Ella tuvo que hacer esto al menos dos veces hasta que el hombre suspiro resignado, se levantó y indicándoles que se quedaran ahí fue a hablar con el rubio y el otro hombre.

-Evidentemente, no hablan ninguna lengua de la Arda que yo conozca.

-¿Ni siquiera hablan la lengua común?- Preguntó Boromir.

-No, ya he intentado hablarles en lengua común, y en la lengua de los Hobbits.

-¿Han probado con Quenya?.

-No, pero Legolas les a hablado un poco de Sindarin pero parecían tener tan poco conocimiento de este como de las otras. Además dudo que hablen la Alta lengua si no conocen siquiera el sindarin o la lengua común.

El pelirrojo llamado Boromir asintió con la cabeza antes de decir.

-¿Crees que estarán fingiendo? Pueden ser seguidores del enemigo enviados para causar problemas en la comunidad. Nadie de la tierra media puede vivir en ella sin conocer alguna de sus lenguas, no es posible.

-No creo que estén fingiendo, no me da esa sensación- Le contestó Legolas a su compañero- parecían realmente inofensivos cuando los enfrentamos con Aragorn.

-Si, además. Mírenlos, mis amigos. No usan ropa que jamás haya visto en la tierra media usar, y los signos en esta son extraños a mi conocimiento- Agregó Aragorn- Sin mencionar, que esa señorita esta mostrando las piernas.

-Tienes razón, nunca he visto a gente vistiendo tales ropas en Gondor y los pueblos cercanos- Dijo Boromir.

-Pueden que estén perdidos, tienen un aspecto deplorable y me parece que no han comido en un tiempo. Pude escuchar sus estomagos quejándose cuando estuve con ellos.

-¿Que haremos con ellos?- Preguntó Legolas.

-No lo se, si están perdidos no podemos dejarlos aquí, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos con ellos. No sabemos nada de ellos.

-Me parece que deberíamos llevarlos hasta Lothlorien, estoy seguro de que Lady Galadriel sabrá algo acerca de ellos- Dijo Legolas.

-Legolas tiene razón, lo mejor será que nos acompañen hasta Lorién. Pero no debemos sacarles el ojo de encima, no olviden que aunque parescan infensivos no sabemos nada de ellos y el tiene extrañas formas de hacerse llegar.- Dijo Aragorn decidiendo los pasos futuros.

-Y deberíamos conseguir algo para que la mujer se vista, es indecente que una señorita ande caminando mostrando tanto.- Djo Boromir.

Aragorn asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Nos encargaremos de eso después. Ahora, Boromir ve a avisar a los Medianos sobre la nueva situación y tu Legolas ve a buscar el equipaje que traían los recién llegados y revisa que no tengan arma alguna. Yo iré a intentar comunicarme con ellos.

Con estas palabras Aragorn terminó con la discusión sobre los extraños y fue hacer lo que dijo que haría.

Aragorn fue a sentarse donde estaba antes de que fuera a discutir con sus compañeros y se quedó pensando en como hacerse entender mientras miraba a los dos extraños. Luego de un rato una idea surgió. Él se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo trasero un viejo mapa de la tierra media y lo extendió en el suelo entre el y los otros dos jóvenes.

-Mi nombre es Aragorn- Dijo señalando su pecho- Aragorn- Repitió.

-Nosotros- Dijo ahora señalando a todo la compañía- estamos yendo aquí- terminó y señaló el dibujo de bosques con el nombre de Lorién en el mapa.

Camila y Jamie lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y luego Jamie señaló al hombre.

-Aragorn, tu nombre es Aragorn- Dijo.

-Aragorn- Repitió el de pelo oscuro.

Jamie se señaló a si mismo.

-Jamie, me llamo Jamie.

-¿Lleimi?- Preguntó Aragorn.

-Jamie. Jamie- Repitió Jamie más despacio.

-Jamie-Afirmó Aragorn y luego miró a Camila y la señaló.

-Camila- Dijo esta despacio.

-Caamila- Repitió Aragorn.

Camila no se molesto en corregir la doble "a" y sonrió.

Aragorn volvió a señalar con el dedo a la comunidad y luego al mapa.

-Nosotros vamos aquí- Dijo- a Lothlorien.

El hombre de pelo oscuro pudo observar como la mujer y Jamie comenzaron a ponerse pálidos, y como las manos de la mujer comenzaron a sudar.

-¿L-lothlorien?- Preguntó Jamie,

-Lothlorien, vamos a Lothlorien.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Enserio este tipo acaba de tratar de decir que va a Lorién?- Le preguntó Camila en un susurro a Jamie.

-Si, y cree que es Aragorn- Contestó este impresionado.

Camila miró el mapa y luego al hombre que tenía un parecido considerable con el tío de Jamie. Después con el dedo señaló el bosque de Lorién.

-¿V-van a Lorién? ¿Con la Dama Galadriel?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Aragorn no entendió más que Lorién y Galadriel pero asintió con la cabeza de todas formas.

-¿Han oído hablar de la Dama del bosque?- Preguntó Aragorn.

Camila no le entendió por lo que instintivamente negó con la cabeza. Aragorn se dió cuenta de que no le entendía y luego los señaló a ellos y al grupo.

-Ustedes, van a venir con nosotros- Ahí el señaló el mapa- a Lothlorien. A ver a la Dama Galadriel.

-¿Quiere que vayamos con ellos?- Preguntó Jamie a nadie en particular.

-Creo que sí, por si acaso vos decí que si. Con tal de que no nos maten.

Entonces Jamie se señaló a él y a su amiga, luego al grupo y por último al dibujo del bosque en el viejo mapa.

Aragorn sonrió, se paró, les señaló a su amigo rubio que traía sus bolsos y les indicó que se pararan para continuar con el viaje a Lorién. Si es que habían interpretado bien sus señales.

-Algo definitivamente no esta bien- Dijo Camila angustiada a Jamie cuando empezaron a caminar- estamos siguiendo a un grupo liderado por un loco fanático de Tolkien que viaja a un bosque ficticio a ver a una mujer ficticia.

-Y no te olvides de que acabamos de escapar de una cueva donde nos perseguía una bola de fuego andante- Le contestó este- donde un viejo imitador de Gandalf cayó en un precipicio.

-Y todavía no has notado algo más extraño- Dijo Jamie caminado chueco por su herida.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Camila de mal modo.

-Estoy seguro que el rubio de atrás tiene las orejas puntiagudas.

-Dios, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

* * *

¿A alguien a pensado en un nombre?.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Solo pasaba para decirles que aquí hay otro cap, y que alguno de los errores en los diálogos son intencionales.**

**Gracias a mi BETA: LORTcool**

* * *

Analizando la situación, podría ser peor.

Los extraños con delirio de edad media podrían haberlos matado, o podrían no haberles dado de comer (Aunque los que le habían dado fue una miseria, un poco de pan y algo de agua, al menos les habían dado algo) o podrían haberlos amenazado de muerte expresamente. Bueno, podrían haberlos amenazado _más_ de lo que ya hicieron.

Ambos jóvenes podían sentir en sus cuellos la peligrosa arma que llevaba el rubio en la mano, y la mirada que este cargaba en su rostro les hacía saber que no dudaría, ni un segundo, en dispararles si consideraba que era necesario hacerlo.

Pero, en resumen,podría haber sido peor. Hasta ahora el único problema grave que tenían era que seguían caminando luego de tres horas con todas sus heridas sin haber sidos tratadas, Jamie seguía con su tobillo herido y parecía que seguirían caminando varias horas más. Ah, y otro problema grande que tenían era que, por supuesto, el rubio detrás de ellos tenía las orejas puntiagudas y no era el único.

Jamie, luego de haberse caído por culpa de un piedra pudo ver que uno de los niños, que mirándolo bien no parecía tan infantil, tenía las orejas puntiagudas cuando este se acercó, temeroso, a alcanzarle su cantimplora. No quería contarle este hecho a su amiga, no creía que se lo iba a tomar bien. Ella prácticamente tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando comprobó que el hombre rubio vestido como Legolas poseía orejas puntiagudas, el no sabía lo que ella haría si descubría que los niños también tenían orejas que apuntaban hacia el cielo.

Jamie no la culpaba por eso, de verdad, porque si ella no hubiese sido la primera en estallar seguramente el habría estallado también pero no podían permitirse estar los dos angustiados. No en la situación en que se encontraban. Un de los dos debía permanecer lo suficientemente en calma como para. Solo esperaba que Camila no reaccionara demasiado mal cuando se enterara.

-Jamie- Jamie giró la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz que lo había llamado. Al hacerlo, él se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su amiga. Ella no lucia bien, estaba sucia, cansada, con bolsas bajo los ojos y prácticamente se arrastraba con cada paso que daba. Aunque él tampoco la debía criticar mucho, después de todo el tenía el mismo aspecto, o peor.

-¿Que pasa?- Le preguntó el.

-Quiero que mires bien a los niños- Susurró Camila mirando fijamente a estos.

Jamie siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta encontrarse con las figuras de los pequeños niños. No los quería ver demasiado, no quería notar lo raro que eran. Parecía que una parte de su cerebro se negaba a tener que asimilar más cosas extrañas de las que ya había asimilado.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo Jamie- Son solo niños.

-Jamie- Susurró Camila con fuerza- Míralos.

Jamie les hecho una rápida mirada y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-¿Que quieres que vea?- Preguntó.

-¡Jamie!.

-¿Que? ¿Quieres que le vea las orejas puntiagudas? Porque si eso quieres ya se las ví- Contestó este en un susurro furioso.

-¡No, no me refiero a la orejas! ¡Me refiero a...- Camila abrió los ojos como platos y miró asustada a Jamie- ¿¡Que orejas puntiagudas!? ¿¡Quien más tiene las orejas puntiagudas!?.

Jamie tragó con fuerza un nudo invisible en su garganta, podría habérselo dicho de mejor forma, con algo más de tacto.

-Los niños- Le contestó- Los niños tienen orejas puntiagudas.

-Dios-Susurró Camila mordiéndose las uñas- Esto esta mal.

Jamie miró a la chica alterada. Uno podía saber cuando algo estaba definitivamente alterando a Camila, cuando ella comenzaba a morderse las uñas. Ella ama sus uñas, eran sus bebes y solo las destruía cuando no sabía que más hacer.

Camila respiró profundo cerrando los ojos mientras continuaban caminando, necesitaba tranquilizarse. _Piensa en un paisaje bonito,_ pensó, B_ahamas, Bora Bora, el caribe._ Cálmate, no es el fin del mundo. No lo es. Al menos hasta que te atraviesen el cuello con una lanza. _Suiza, Paris, Escocia. Tranquila, estas en un lindo hotel en Suiza, tomando chocolatada y comiendo bombones. No pasa nada._

-Bueno, podría ser peor- Se dijo en voz alta- Podrían tener una cola de Dragón en el trasero, o peor, escamas- Camila se estremeció.

_ -_Poniéndolo así, no esta tan mal- Dijo Jamie.

-Bueno, no importa- Dijo Camila cerrando los ojos- Quiero que veas a los niños. Atentamente.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó él- Sinceramente, no me puedo concentrar en otra cosas que sus orejas.

-Los niños tienen los pies peludos- Contestó ella- Muy, muy peludos.

-Bien, quizás solo tienen problemas hormonales o algo- Dijo Jamie.

-Si, y también tienen la enfermedad de Benjamin Button.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Cuando se volteen quiero que los veas a la cara. Estoy bastante segura de que no tienen cara de niños, solo el cuerpo.

-Eso es imposible- Negó Jamie con la cabeza- es una película. Esa enfermedad no existe.

-Al parecer sí, porque los adorables niños frente a vos la están sufriendo- Dijo Camila de forma cínica.

-Créeme- Dijo Jamie- yo sabría si existiera esa enfermedad, no me maté estudiando la carrera de medicina para nada.

-¿Y que crees que hice yo durante 5 años? ¿Sentarme a esperar que me entregaran un titulo falso?- Preguntó la joven sarcástica.

-No, pero esa tontera no existe.

-Claro, no existe al igual que los monos-monstruo, las bolas de fuegos andantes y los locos de edad media con orejas puntiagudas que secuestran a inocentes médicos, ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó con una cruel sonrisa.

-No es lo mismo- Susurró Jamie al notar que uno de los hombres se acercaba.

-Si lo es- Dijo Camila enojada.

-_¿Hay algún problema?_\- Preguntó el hombre que Camila creía se llamaba Borormir. Había escuchado a Aragorn llamarlo así unas cuantas veces.

Camila se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. No le entendía nada.

Boromir volvió a pronunciar algunas palabras a ambos y luego regresó con el grupo de niños y Aragorn.

-Te digo, Jamie- Pronunció Camila- que esos niños tienen la enfermedad de Buttom.

-Y yo te digo que no existe- Contestó Jamie.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Jamie! ¡Esa es la explicación más razonable! ¡No tienen cara de niños! ¡Son más grandes!- Dijo entre dientes Camila.

-Puede que tengan alguna clase de enanismo- Jamie trató de traer un poco de lógica a la situación.

-¿Donde viste, alguna vez, enanos tan bajos y tan proporcionados?- Preguntó Camila enojada.

-Capas tienen una variante de la enfermedad, no lo se- Contestó- habría que estudiarlos mejor.

-¿Una variante que se presente en tantas personas, que se encuentran en el mismo lugar, se conocen, y el mundo de la medicina no sabe nada acerca de esta?.

Jamie no contestó. Ella tenía razón, no había forma de que no se conociera la enfermedad habiendo tantos infectados. Pero tampoco era posible que tuvieran la enfermedad de Benjamin Buttom.

Jamie decidió acabar con la discusión y seguir caminando en silencio antes de que esta pasara a mayores. Camila lo imitó pero no de buena gana.

El grupo siguió caminando kilometros y kilometros a través de grandes extensiones de nada. En el paisaje solo había suelos de piedras, montañas de rocas y alguna que otra pequeña corriente de agua en las cuales cada tanto los integrantes de la comunidad y los dos extraños rellenaban sus cantimploras.

Camila siguió caminando, muerta de cansancio por el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo. Por suerte, ya estaba por anochecer y ella calculaba que se detendrían a pasar la noche. Una vez que paremos, pensó Camila, voy a acostarme y al día siguiente voy a hacer que Jamie me cargue todo lo que quede del día... Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo ahí, cuando ella miró la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo y recordó su tobillo lastimado. No iba a poder cargarla así, ni siquiera sabía como podía estar caminando. Debía curarle enseguida.

_-¡Aragorn!-_ Gritó Camila y se apresuró a correr hasta él. No llegó muy lejos, porque inmediatamente la flecha del rubio le apuntaba directamente entre los ojos. Y Boromir apuntaba con su espada a Jamie.

-_Tranquilo, Legolas_\- Gritó Aragorn al ver lo que sucedía. Legolas no bajó el arma, solo relajó los músculos un poco.

Aragorn se acercó trotando hasta la ubicación de ambos y se enfrentó a Camila. Al llegar él, Legolas dejó de apuntar a la chica pero no se alejó demasiado de ellos.

_-¿Que sucede, Mi Señora?-_ Preguntó Aragorn.

-Aragorn- Pronunció Camila ignorando lo que el preguntó, total no le entendía- Jamie necesita atención medica.

-_Disculpe, mi señora-_ Dijo Aragorn frunciendo el ceño- _Pero no comprendo._

-Jamie- Dijo señalando a su amigo y luego a su tobillo- necesita atención médica. ¿Me dejan que lo ayude?.

Aragorn pareció entender luego de que ella repitiera esto por segunda vez. El se volteó y se dirigió al grupo.

_-Vamos a pasar la noche aquí. Así podremos descansar y curarnos las heridas del viaje, aunque lamento que ningun tipo de descanso podrá curarnos el dolor de la partida de nuestro amigo-_ Dijo Aragorn con solemnidad. Jamie no tenía ni idea de que había dicho pero dio a entender que se quedarían. No podía estar más feliz, su tobillo estaba destrozado.

Jamie se tiró sobre el suelo y se recostó con un gesto de dolor. Camila rápidamente se acercó a él quitándose la mochila para sacar lo que había en el interior. Ella sacó un par de vendas,algodón, alcohol, agujas e hilo. Luego procedió a examinar la herida con cuidado tratando de que no le doliera demasiado.

Camila tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol para luego pasarlo sobre el corte que tenía arriba del tobillo. Después tomó el hilo y la aguja e ignorando la cara de dolor de Jamie empezó a cocer la herida. Cuando iba aproximadamente por la mitad de la herida los gemidos de Jamie hicieron que parara.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella- ¿Quieres que te ponga un poco de anestesia? Creo que tengo un poco en alguna parte.

-No, deja- Contestó Jamie con el ceño fruncido- Guardala para algo peor, puede que la necesitemos.

-Mira que voy a tener que enderesarte el tobillo más tarde, no tengo yeso- Dijo Camila.

-Yo tampoco, supongo que voy a tener que aguantar- Comentó Jamie con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Parece que sí.

Ella continuó con su trabajo pero Jamie la detuvo.

-¿No tienes ninguna crema anestésica?- Preguntó frunciendo la cara.

-Si, creo que sí- Ella sacó un poco de su enorme mochila y colocó una considerable cantidad alrededor del corte y de su tobillo torcido.

Mientras Camila se encargaba de la herida de Jamie los Hobbits y el resto de los integrantes de la comunidad miraban atentamente a la pareja. Habían preferido observarlos antes que preparar la cena, algo realmente impresionante por parte de los hobbits.

Ya habían comenzado a prender fuego algunas leñas y armar las bolsas de dormir cuando Camila se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaban los hombres ignorando completamente a los Hobbits. Ella se paró frente a Legolas quien la miraba atentamente al igual que Gimli, quien estaba avivando el fuego.

-Necesito ayuda- Dijo despacio y con grandes gesto de manos- con la pierna de Jamie.

Ninguno contestó nada así que repitió.

-Necesito ayuda para enderezar- Ella hizo con las manos como si estuviera enderezando algo- el tobillo- ahora señaló su tobillo e hizo fuerza sobre el- el tobillo de Jamie- Terminó señalando a su amigo.

El enano pareció entenderle ya que se paró y caminó hasta Jamie, ella lo siguió.

-_¿Que necesita, mi señora?_\- Preguntó.

-Has fuerza para este lado a la cuenta de tres- Dijo muy despacio indicando con los dedos 3. Luego de varios intentos de que entendiera el hombre pequeño captó el mensaje y Camila procedió a contar con los dedos mientras un aterrado Jamie trataba de no mirar lo que sucedería.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!CAMILA YOU SO DAMMIT WHORE!- Uno podía saber que Jamie estaba de verdad sufriendo o enojado cuando el comenzaba a insultar en su propio idioma.

-Calmate, no hay necesidad de insultar- Dijo Camila con una sonrisa. Esa fue su venganza por no darle la razon en su discución.

Jamie solo se limitó a mirarla. Y luego se dirigió a al enano.

-Gracias- Le dijo tratando de sonreír.

El enano asintió con la cabeza e hizo una gesto con la mano restándole importancia y se fue de regreso con el grupo.

-¿Y a mi no me das las gracias?- Preguntó Camila.

-No- Dijo Jamie- Vi tu cara de satisfacción cuando el hombre torció mi pierna.

-Malo- Ella le sacó la lengua y comenzó a vendarle la pierna- Trata de no moverla mucho. No creo que el hueso encajó muy bien y esto no es un yeso.

-Okas. Lastima que no tenemos ni una ferula.

Camila asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando terminó de vendarle el tobillo, Jamie se sentó junto a ella para comenzar a desinfectarse su herida en el hombro mientras Camila hacía lo mismo con la de sus piernas.

Mientras ellos se encargaban de sus cuerpos Boromir se les acercó.

-_Deberían acercarse al fuego_-Dijo este con grandes señas- _hará frío dentro de poco y es hora de comer._

Jamie luego de terminar de tratarse todas sus heridas y ayudar un poco a Camila con las suyas, se levantó con ayuda de Boromir quien se apiado de su estado. Los tres caminaron hasta donde estaba el fuego y se sentaron con el resto del grupo.

Cuando se acomodaron, el hombre más pequeño que había ayudado a Camila a acomodarle el tobillo a Jamie les alcanzó, a cada uno unos pequeños platos con tocino y un poco de pasta desconocida. Ambos jóvenes los tomaron y con los cubiertos les incaron el diente en silencio.

Ellos no llegaron a dar el segundo bocado cuando el rubio que los mantenía a raya durante el viaje habló.

-_Mi nombre es Legolas-_ Dijo el rubio- _Legolas Greenleaf del Bosque Negro._

Camila se atragantó. Luego de toser un rato y recibir palmaditas en la espalda de un sorprendido Jamie, Camila pronunció.

-¿Legolas?- Ella lo señaló- ¿Vos te llamas Legolas?.

-_Legolas-_ Afirmó el rubio con la cabeza.

-Okey- Dijo Camila- Okey, esta bien.

Camila respiró profundo y luego miró a Jamie quien miraba al hombre pequeño.

-¿Como te llamas?- Le preguntó.

-_Gimli Hijo de Gloin, joven-_ Dijo este adivinando la pregunta de Jamie.

-Y vos sos Boromir, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Camila al hombre que queda.

-_Boromir, Mi señora_\- Dijo este- _pero no Boromir veerdad. Mi nombre es Boromir Hijo del Senescar de Gondor._

-Ah, si, por supuesto- Dijo Jamie asintiendo con la cabeza- Boromir. ¿Y los niños? ¿Como se llaman?.

-¿_Nieiños?_\- Preguntó Aragorn confundido.

-Los niños- Señaló a los Hobbits- ¿como se llaman?.

Aragorn lo miró con comprensión.

-_Mis amigos, ¿Por que no se presentan a los extraños?-_ Les preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Peregrin Tuk- Habló uno de los pequeños- pero todo el mundo me llama Pippin.

-_Meriadoc Brandigamo-_ Dijo otro- _Merry para abreviar_.

-Yo soy Samsagaz Gamyi- Dijo un pequeño pelirrojo.

-_Me llamo Frodo Bolson_\- Dijo el último, con aspecto cansado.

-Disculpen- Dijo Camila con cuidado a los Hobbits-por casualidad. ¿Ustedes son Hobbits?.

El pequeño que se presentó primero asintió contento con la cabeza.

_-Hobbits, si somor Hobbits-_ Dijo Pippin.

-¿Y tu eres un elfo?- Preguntó Camila a Legolas.

_-¿Unefo?-_Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Elfo? ¿Duende? ¿Elven?.

-_Si, soy un Elven- _Contestó Legolas.

-Disculpen, pero creo que debo ir a dormir.

Con esta información en la cabeza y estomago lleno Camila se fue a recostar. Ella se tapó con su bolsa de dormir y mirando a la noche estrellada pensó.

_Podría ser peor, podría ser peor, podría ser peor. Podríamos haber caído en Mordor._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

**Estoy sin computadora, por eso no puedo avanzar con todas mis historias. Estoy usando la de mi papá, y el no quiere prestármela mucho. **

**Gracias a mi beta LOTRcool**

**Que tengan una buena lectura :)**

* * *

Había que admitir que se encontraban donde de se encontraba, algo que Jamie no quería hacer. Era estupido, imposible y parecía una fantasía infatíl, pero el empezaba a creer que era cierto. Aunque no podía ser, era imposible, una locura digna de ser tratada por psiquiatra experimentado.

No cabía en la cabeza de Jamie como es que podían estar en esa situación. ¡Ellos estaban dentro de un libro! ¡De un libro de JRR Tolkien! ¡El estaba dentro del señor de los anillos, maldita sea! ¡Estaba en la comunidad de el anillo! ¡Caminando por los mismos lugares que mostraba la película!

_No es posible, no. _Se dijo Jamie mentalmente, pero, _sin embargo, allí estan ellos y aquí estamos nosotros_. Jamie miró de soslayo al grupo. El elfo tenía las orejas puntiagudas, igual que los Hobbits ¡Hobbits! ¡El estaba caminando con un grupo de Hobbits! ¡Por dios, el estaba caminando con la comunidad del anillo! ¡con la que iba a Mordor a destruir el anillo!.

No, no podía ser. El definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Seguramente ahora estaba encerrado en un hospital en casa, preso de una fantasía insana en la que había arrastrado a su pobre amiga, quien probablemente ahora estaba encargándose de Jamie, el loco.

¿Alguien, además de Camila, lo estaría visitando?.

Sus padres, seguramente, y puede que su tío Viggo. Aunque dudaba de que su otro tío fuera a visitarlo, vivía demasiado lejos de su hogar.

Pero tu no sabes donde estas internado, capas que estés cerca de el y no del resto. Habló la conciencia de Jamie.

Tienes razón, y Ashley no debe haberme visitado tampoco, debe estar de servicio.

Ya vas de mal en peor, Jamie, estas hablando solo. Se dijo, bueno, no solo, con tu conciencia.

Y algo extraño pasaba en ese momento, además de lo obvio, era que Camila estaba demasiada tranquila, demasiado tranquila como para como ella era normalmente. El había calculado que habría estallado en llanto, y habría empezado a destrozar y patear lo primero que encontrara, histérica, la noche anterior. Pero, al contrario, ella se había levantado, había anunciado que se iba a dormir y se fue a recostar. Ella parecía un poco trastornada, sí, pero esta tranquila de todas formas. Ella no era así.

Para colmo, ahora ella caminaba sonriendo como si paseara por el Central Park. Estaba demasiada calmada, e incluso se reía cada tanto mirando el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Capas que la loca es ella, pensó Jamie, puede ser, tiene sentido, solo hay que ver como esta actuando.

El formaba parte del delirio de su amiga, pero no, el no podría estaría analizando la situación si formara parte del delirio de su amiga, a menos que...que ella, en su fantasía, lo vizualisara a él, analizando todo.

No, eso tampoco es posible. Si el formara parte de una fantasía, que debía de estar siendo tratada en un hospital, el no podría cuestionar las cosas como lo hacía, y seguramente no sentiría que su cuerpo y mente le pertenecían.

También podía ser que...que, Camila se...se lo estuviera imaginando a el en medio de su delirio del Señor de los Anillos, cuestionando todo y creyendo que tenía control de su cuerpo y mente. ¡Eso era! ¡Eso era lo que ocurría! ¡Ella era la loca! ¡El solo era parte del delirio de una pobre miserable!

El siguió caminando a través del desierto paisaje, más contento con la situación, ya que ahora el tenía la seguridad de que no era su culpa estar ahí. Sabiendo esto solo le quedaba seguir caminando y hacer todo acorde a las ordenes mentales de Camila, después de todo el no era más que un personaje de su historia...

* * *

Legolas, el tan nombrado hombre rubio con orejas puntiagudas continuaba con su tarea de vigilar a los humanos. No le importaba que ya habían establecido que, más o menos, eran inofensivos. Ellos no podían confiarse demasiado. El enemigo estaba presente en todos lados, en agua, en el cielo y en la tierra. En especial en la tierra; y siempre quedaba la chance de que los humanos formaran parte de las filas de Sauron, o Saruman.

Estas sospechas comenzaron a crecer en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Legolas cuando vio el extraño comportamiento de los forasteros. La mujer, Camila, como ella había dicho que se llamaba, había comenzado a reírse, ¡a reírse!. De la boca de la pequeña humana salían pequeñas notas musicales, junto con resoplidos divertidos que demostraban su diversión.

¿Por qué en el nombre de los Valar su situación le resultaba divertida? Ella estaba prácticamente prisionera de un grupo de guerreros, que no dudarían en matarla, caminando a un lugar al que Legolas se arriesgaba a decir, ella no conocía. No había nada de gracioso, o divertido en lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aunque, si Legolas era honesto consigo mismo, había un ligero tono de histeria en su voz.

Legolas también había notado que la mujer miraba por doquier, a todos lados. Sus ojos no se detenían en nada por mucho tiempo, siempre saltaban de un lado a otro, al igual que un conejo en una pradera al comienzo de la primavera. Él incluso la había atrapado contemplándolo a él, muy concentrada en sus orejas.

Sin embargo, esto no lo sorprendió, la mayoría de los humanos nunca ha visto a un elfo en toda su corta vida. Todos, quedaban boquiabiertos frente a la presencia de cualquiera de sus hermanos, no solo de él. Cualquier elfo obtendría esta reacción de un humano, solo los que estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, como Estel, no reaccionaban con tanta fuerza.

Pero Legolas si se vio preocupado al notar que la intranquila mirada de la mujer se posaba en sus compañeros, en especial en Estel y los pequeños Hobbits. Él estaba preocupado con justa razón, no creía que los hobbits fueran capaces de defenderse si los humanos se ponían más violentos. No habría riesgo mientras los pequeños estuvieran con Gimli o Boromir.

Lo mejor sería que los hobbits no estuvieran solos por un tiempo, aunque la mujer era apenas un poco mas alta que el enano, era suficientemente capaz de deshacerse de al menos un hobbit si quisiera.

El príncipe elfo también le presto atención al otro humano, al hombre. Jeimyy, representaba un verdadero peligro para los medianos y puede que para el resto de la comunidad. El estaba mas calmado que su mujer, pero de a ratos, sin ninguna provocación alguna, negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba frases inteligibles para el elfo. El cual solo pudo identificar el nombre de la mujer cuando el humano sonrió y la miró.

Y si lo pensaba mejor, Legolas sabía que no debía preocuparse por la seguridad de Estel. La mujer, no representaba, para nada, una amenaza para el Dúnedain. Y el hombre, aunque era más imponente que su mujer, no tenía muchos conocimientos a la hora de manejar el arco, y no portaba una espada, por lo que Legolas se arriesgo a asumir que tampoco era una eminencia a la hora de manejar la espada.

-¿Todo en orden, elfo?- Legolas le prestó atención al enano. Gimli lo miraba de reojo mientras jugaba con uno de los nudos de su equipaje.

-Todo esta bien, enano.- Respondió el elfo.- Solo estaba tratando de averiguar si todo esta en orden con nuestros invitados.

-Déjeme decirle, elfo, que usted ha elegido un tema interesante con el cual ocupar su mente.

-Lo se, es un tema que atrapa. Me alegra que alguien este de acuerdo conmigo, no importa lo pequeña que sea su opinión.- Declaró el elfo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino para encontrarse en el frente con Aragorn, dejando a un molesto enano detrás.


End file.
